1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for fixation of soft tissue to bone. More specifically, the present invention relates to sutureless arthroscopic apparatus and methods for anchoring soft tissue to bone using a headed bio-absorbable tissue anchor.
2. Description of the Related Art
When soft tissue tears away from bone, reattachment becomes necessary. Various fixation devices, including sutures, screws, staples, wedges, and plugs have been used in the past to secure soft tissue to bone. More recently, various types of threaded suture anchors have been developed.
The known suture anchors generally require that the surgeon tie knots in the suture to secure tissue to the bone. Tying surgical knots is tedious and time-consuming. It would be preferable to be able to secure the soft tissue to the bone in one step without having to tie knots.
Accordingly, a need exists for a bioabsorbable anchor for soft tissue fixation that can be installed to secure tissue easily and effectively without sutures. A need also exists for a soft tissue fixation device that displaces a minimum amount of bone upon insertion. In addition, a need exists for a tissue fixation device having exceptional pull-out strength, especially in soft bone.